Trust is a Fragile Thing
by scarlet rose white
Summary: "So there I was, just minding my own business and next thing I know, I have people trying to kill me and I'm stuck in a hospital...Great just great it's not like this could get any better." *BOOM!* "Dammit I should just keep my mouth shut in future, it's like they just can't understand my beautiful sarcasm... right I should probably get moving, oh the joy... " Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Avengers story so please bear with me xD There will be a lot of mistakes so I apologize in advance for that. xD I hope you enjoy this prologue and sorry it's a bit short. ^-^**

* * *

Did you know that if there is a dangerous situation 8 in every 10 people will run away? Yeah well unfortunately I was not one of those people and this is my story of how I met the Avengers, unintentionally of course.

Right I never introduced myself did I? No, well my name is... you know what I'm not gonna say, you'll find out soon anyway. I'm 5"1 so I am very short and I have shoulder length red hair. Nothing to worth while at least that's what I always thought, now my personality is, well it's something that's for sure. I don't like being told to do something when I know how to do it, you know?

Anyway back on topic, the day was the usual boring and tiring. The sun was practically non-existent at this point in the year, and it was on this day I decided to stick my perfectly small nose into something that really changed my life... I'm still deciding on if its a good change or a bad one.

There is one thing that is for sure and that is, I must be clinically insane to live with these people.

But with me, what you see is what you get...well mostly even I have secrets.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said it is short but it's just a little taster for what's to come. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to writing more! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning

_W..k..e u..._

 _'W..what..'_

 _Wake up..._

 _'Why'_

 _Wake up please..._

 _'I feel so nice and warm though'..._

 _You need to wake up now or you won't ever wake, now please for me just open your eyes..._

 _'Okay... I don't want to but I will try, for you mama..'_

I suddenly bolt upright at the sound of an alarm, a phone alarm to be precise, I reach over and turn it off. I look at the time and let out a tired moan as the screen reads '5:30 am'... great just great, that's all I need to start of the day, a really weird dream. I wonder who that person was though, sounded like a girl or someone young but I can't really tell...

"Why me, why do I always have that weird dream... maybe I'm going insane, heh yeah not likely."

I sigh and get up.

"It's not like I can just go back to sleep, damn I hate it when that happens. I suppose I should just get dressed and make breakfast, but that would require effort and I really don't want to make anything...hmm I could call Sally maybe she has something for me?"

I pick up my phone and find Sally's number to send her a text,

'Hey what you up to?'

"Lets see how long it takes her to respond this time, I think 5 minuets and that's just enough time to get dressed."

 **Five Minuets Later..**

'Nothin' much just chillin' what abt u? just get up?'

'Yeah something like that lol xD Hey have you done your breakfast yet then?'

'I havn't no why, you want me to do you some?'

'Haven't* And yes please if you would be so kind xD I'll be there soon.'

'stop correcting my txts :P and okay see you in 10'

'Never :D.'

I chuckle to myself man that girl always makes me smile and she doesn't even have to try, that's why she is my best friend. Sally Davis, I met her around Five years ago at a hospital, I was visiting my granddad, how sadly passed away not long after meeting her. I ran into her literally and we both fell to the ground stunned before we both burst out laughing at out expressions. I got up and helped her as well then we got talking and the rest they say is history. I've had her around for some time and she helps with things if they get to tough, not that it happens often but she has a job and I don't so I only really rely on her for things like food or stupid things like that. She relies on me as well for things like stopping her weekly stalkers to cleaning her flat, which is somehow all ways messy its amazing she had lasted as long as she did.

BING

"What the..." I look around for the area that the sound came from, it sounded like it came from behind me but the only thing behind me is my laptop.

I get up and take a look at my laptop to find that it was on and that I had an email, which is where the sound came from. The only problem is that the laptop wasn't on when I went to bed so how is on now? I lean in to see what the title of the e-mail is, 'TRUST IS A FRAGILE THING.' Okay... what the hell is that supposed to mean? I just look at it for a couple seconds then I delete it.

"What ever it has nothing to do with me probably just spam or something. I should go down to Sally's now I wonder whats for breakfast?"

I make my way to the door not looking back at the laptop screen, but if I did I would have heard the noise and noticed that the e-mail that I deleted was there again just sitting there waiting to be opened, but I didn't and that's how later on that same normal-ish day everything changed.

Okay that sounds way too dramatic, not everything changed obliviously but it was the start of all the craziness that I live with today but i'll get to that, for now i'll just continue with how it all lead up to that moment that changed the way I look at things and also changed me as a person.

Oh and that e-mail? Yeah it's a lot more important then you would think, maybe next time I should listen to mysterious e-mails that look like spam... yeah probably not going to happen but i'll keep it in mind...

* * *

I knock on Sally's door and wait all of two seconds before opening the door myself.

"Hey, how are you? and what is that smell?" It smelled like something died and it had had time to decompose or something, it was not a pretty smell at all.

"I know it smells really bad in here but I can help it I went to open a window and a dead bird suddenly dropped out onto my counter along with a bit of the ceiling so you know not really all that happy right now."

"What really?! Oh man do you want a hand with getting it fixed?" That's when I notice the state of the ceiling and the dead bird's ('At least I got the smell right') small body just lying on the counter, lovely. It looks pretty bad what with the almost back ceiling tiles and the small bird body's lying everywhere. "How the hell did this even happen?"

"I don't know, I just... man this can not be happening to me, this is just my luck isn't it?" Sally looks like she wants to burst into tears but instead starts to get angry at herself.

I walk over to her to give her a hug, she needs it after this. "Hey don't be like that okay. We will get this sorted and if you need to go to work that's fine I will take care of it, trust me?"

She looks at me after a short time and smiles, " I trust you more then anyone else I know, and sometimes I hate you for that." She giggles as she moves away from my hold and runs into the living room.

"Hey! That's not fair, you can't blame me." I chase after her and start to tickle her so much that she starts to cry from laughing so hard.

"Okay, okay I get it, no more I think I'll laugh up a lung or something. Man now my sides hurt, thanks for that."

I bow dramatically and say in a posh voice, "You are most welcome."

DING DING DING

"Oh man is that the time already. It's already 6:30? Oh no I'm going to be so late damn it, sorry but I have to go now or I will be late! I'll text you later after work okay!?" She says as she rushes around picking up her stuff, putting on her shoes and running out the door.

I smile and laugh a bit, "Yeah that's fine have a good day and I'll clean up your kitchen for you. See you later Sally." I wave her out the door.

"Bye!"

'Man I guess I should get started on that mess then, ugh sometimes I hate bring nice.' I go and grab some cleaning utensils and prepare myself so some potential mental scaring...

 **Two Hours Later..**

"Ah finally done, that was not pretty at all. I shall have nightmares about this I know it." I look at the clock to see what the time was, '8:45'.

'Well its not too bad I suppose, I guess I should go take a shower and then go job hunting... yay can't wait..' I sigh and get up. "Time for a shower then I don't want this smell lingering on me." I take a last look at the kitchen to see if I had missed anything but thankfully I hadn't, its all sparkling (No really it is, I take my work seriously) and smelling like lavender, I personally don't like the smell of lavender but Sally loves it so sacrifices have to be made. Anyway I shut the door behind me and go back up to my apartment and go straight to the shower.

"Ah this is what I needed."

* * *

After getting out the shower I put on some clean clothes and get ready to leave. "What time is it oh dear wrist watch of mine," (Yes I do talk to myself a lot, but don't act like you don't do it as well) I look down at my watch and saw that the time was '9:55'.

"Hmm okay then I guess I should get job hunting... I really don't want to though." I begrudgingly shuffle to the door and put my shoes on. 'Not much choice the money I have won't last forever and I won't ask _them_ for help even if it means I end up on the streets.' Before I could reach the door my stomach grumbled making me realise that I never had my breakfast earlier.

"Damn it, I forgot about my beautiful breakfast..."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought about it xD**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
